Tarzan 3: Jungle Girl
by Reylene
Summary: Tarzan and Jane have a daughter name Teinan and its about her deciding if she wants to stay in the jungle or England so where do you think she will go?
1. NOTE

**Summary 1!**

**This story of Teinan its going to be awesome and im not just saying that because I'm writing it, bt its because it was never invented in a movie so I hope you guys like and I will enjoy writing it for you guys, bt first I want to get some things straight. First I want you guys to know that this story is represented by the Disney movie Tarzan, second I do not own the movie Tarzan or any of the characters I just own Teinan because I created her, and but not least third I want to thank ALEXA VOLTA for drawing the wonderful Tarzan pictures with his daughter and family that im using as my default pics for the stories, thank you very much for letting me use them too, thank you. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story which is coming up very soon, maybe tomorrow lol.****:P**

**Reylene.**


	2. Summary 1

**This my story of Tarzan 3 and it includes that Tarzan and Jane have a baby daughter and they name her Tainan and what this is story is about is that she is born in the jungle and Jane loves the jungle but she wonders if her daughter is raise in the jungle she won't be lady like so she thinks about taking her to England but Tarzan doesn't know about that because he never been in England and Tainan loves the jungle so she has to decide where to go leave her family or learn about a new place.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1**_

Another quiet day in the jungle "aaaah" screamed well almost a quite day, hello my name is Teinan and this is the story of me and my family living in the jungle and I will like to start on with my birth. It was a nice glorious day in the jungle until you can hear a lot screaming coming from one special tree with a tree house built of top of it, this tree house was made by my grandparents, my father's parents, that I never met neither did my dad but I bet they were nice people and they did a great work in the tree house, inside you can see a women trying to give birth but there's a problem , there is no doctor whatever that means and the only ones who can help its female gorillas. By the way the lady who is giving birth it's my mother, Jane porter, so she is basically giving birth to me and well my dad its waiting outside along with my grandparents after a few hours of screaming in pain you can hear a soft crying that made it everything shine even more and finally I was born my mom is holding me in her arms and then my dad and my grandparents rush in to see me and they are all very proud then my dad gets closer to carry and me "Teinan" said my father "what" asked Jane "Teinan that should be her name it's an Africa name" said my dad "I like Teinan thank you Tarzan" said Jane and they hugged with me in their arms by the way my dad is Tarzan the king of the jungle and my family is the gorillas my grandma Kala and my grandpa Kerchak I also have my grandfather Professor Porter which yea he's not a gorilla and I couldn't be happier. It's been a like 4 years and this couple of years I learned how to walk and even walk like a gorilla my clothes that I love to wear are just a brown top with no sleeves or anything like that and a skirt just like my fathers. I also learned a lot from my mom she though me how to read and talk human and also like write a little, but my dad will teach me the way in the jungle how to talk ape, climb trees, swing in bines, swim, and lots more and I'll be honest I really like that things that my dad teaches me more than my mom's. I also love to hang out with Terk and Tantor and all my gorilla friends especially my grandparent's ill even sleep with them while my parents slept in the tree house. I get along most with my grandpa Kerchak he takes me out to explore and even teach me how to be a tough gorilla but we mostly play together. Then there's my grandfather Professor Porter and I always help out with his experiments even when they go horribly wrong, he even tough me about music and sometimes we both like to try experiments of Tantor and Terk. Then there's Terk and Tantor which we always get in trouble and just have fun. I love my jungle its where my daddy was born and where I was born and I will love to leave her forever. Well I hope you enjoyed this introduction of my family and me giving birth next chapter its more about my life and to think there's a lot in my life and I'm only 4 years old.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

Another glorious came and I just woke up from my little nest that my dad made me and then I see my parents still sleeping so I quietly went out and I swung in the bines and slide the trees to go see my grandparents because I knew that my grandpa Kerchak was awake already because he's the leader of the pack. I finally made it to the gorilla nest and I can see my grandfather on top of a rock looking out for the gorillas so I swing very slowly closer to him and then quiet I tried to sneak up on him bt he actually catch me and he grabbed me and tickle me I couldn't stop laughing so hard, "grandpa please stop jaja" I said he starts laughing a little bit and he stopped and he put me down "good morning Teinan did you sleep good last night?" he asked I kind of put a sad face "I did because my dad made me a nest inside but its not the same as sleeping outside but I got to learn at least that's what my mom says" I responded "well you know you're always welcome to sleep here with us" said my grandpa giving me a hug. I had to leave my grandpa Kerchak alone so he can do his job so I quickly rushed to see my grandma Kala and I found her under the peach tree eating breakfast, so I quietly walk to her and I did an elephant noise that made her jump a little and she turned around "I scared you this time grandma" I said she giggled "yes what a fright, a you are just like your father" she told me, I smiled and I joined breakfast with her. Then out of nowhere my dad jumped next to us "hi daddy" I said "hey where you? Your mother is looking for you she wants you to go eat breakfast with us. Hey mom" said my dad, so I had to say goodbye to my grandma and my dad took me in his arms and we went home we both walked in and my mom was in the table "Teinan where were you? You know you can't miss breakfast and please both of you go wash your hands and Teinan please stand up and walk in the house only" she said, that's my mom's number 1 rule that I can't act like a gorilla around the house, my dad can because that's how he whole life is. I washed my hands and I walked to the table and my parents were sitting already and I climbed my chair and I sit like I usually sit but my mom order me to sit lady like so I did so we ate some breakfast. When I was done I had to ask permission for something "mom dad can I go play with Terk and Tantor please" I said they looked at each other and they smiled "yes you can but come before dark" said my mom "I'll meet you later okay have fun" my dad said "thanks" I said and I rushed out. The 2 of them were hanging out in the lake and I joined I landed on top of Tantor "hi guys" I said "hey" said Tantor "hello" said Terk "so what's going on why are you guys here" I asked, Terk climbed on top of Tantor too "we are just remembering some good times like right here and over there on that tip of mountain I remember when you dad was your age he didn't have any friends I was his only friend even before we met Tantor and he wanted so badly to fit in so I told him that he needs to get an elephant hair and there he is in, so he went crazy and jumped from there to hear and got the hair and that's when we became friends" Terk said I was actually amazed "so he actually did it?" I asked "yes he did and the hair he got came from my tale, crazy day I tell you" said Tantor I got so amazed that I climbed down from Tantor back and began to ran "I'll be right back" I said. I climbed the mountain and I see down and it was just too high, my dad hasn't tough me how to do a lot things so this is going to be new for me so I took a very deep breath and I jumped "aaaaaaaa" I went and I think Tantor and Terk heard because they turned around and Terk screamed no and I was still not on the bottom and this time I began to scream for realize and splash I made it down, and I swam where the elephant pack was at and I swam to them, Terk and Tantor were wondering what I was doing, and I got near some and I saw their tales and I jumped and jumped to get one but no luck until finally I made a jump and I graved the tale but wow the elephant went crazy and that's when Terk and Tantor realize my plan and they rushed to me but it was late cause the elephant swung until I let go of his tale and I think they tough I was piranha because they screamed and ran off I accidentally created a stampede that they start to run to Terk and Tantor way but luckily Terk climbed on Tantor back fast and there was no harm but the stampede was still at it and they finally got out of the river and they still ran even more, I swim to land because that's were Terk and Tantor were and they both looked at me in shocking faces and all I did was smile and I showed them I had a hair my hand they look and they began to laugh "wow you did the same thing like your father, only that you got the hair more easy" said Terk "yea and this time it didn't come from my tail" said Tantor and we all laughed. I finally made it home and I saw my mom making something "mom what are you making" I asked "well darling I'm making you a dress" she said "a what?" I asked again "a dress it's what us girls wear in England" she said I saw the dress almost done but I'll be honest I didn't like it so my mom just told me to go to sleep so I climbed to my nest and I laid there and I thought to myself that I really don't like this been like my mom and my grandfather I prefer been who I am right now. The next morning I see my mom up already and my dad wasn't home he sometimes goes to help my grandpa Kerchak so I was alone with my mom eating breakfast "darling starting today we are going to start your classes on how to be lady like, that's means no more swinging on bines, sliding on trees, no more clothes like you wear every day, walk normally, and eat neatly and even more" she said I was actually was shocked but she's my mom and I had to obey and I love her so when we were down we had to go to the little camp where my grandfather is all the time, and we walked over there. We arrived and I ran to give my grandfather a hug and he hugged me back and right away we started out lesson both of them tough me to read and write even more, how to speak correctly, and we even had a tea time, which by the way tea is nasty and there was even more next was to walk with both legs nice and steady, then eat all fancy, and then apparently my mom finished the dress and it was blue with yellow and she put it on it even included some things for the hands, a hat, and some weird shoes that they were tall, and last a umbrella and my mom took me to the mirror " you look beautiful darling, you look like me when I was your age" she said, she was very happy to see me like this but I wasn't, but anything to make my mom happy "thanks mom" I said. We went outside and my grandfather saw "oh dear, it's like seeing another little Jane again, you look beautiful dear" he said "thank you grandfather" I said and from the sky came down my dad and he saw me "Teinan you look different and nice" he said I still had a sad face but try hard to smile "thanks daddy" I said then finally after hours doing my lessons "mom can we please continue tomorrow? I want to go see my grandparents" I said she totally agreed but she wanted me to show them my dress so I asked my dad to walk with me and he agreed when we finally, far away from the camp "daddy can I please ride on you back this shoes are hurting a lot" he said sure so I climbed on his back which was hard because of the dress but he helped me and so he took me to my grandparents on his back, we finally made it and he put me down and we walked to where my grandparents were and when we got there they saw me and they had a strange look on their face "hi grandma and grandpa this is my dress that my mom made me" I said "it's really nice dear" grandma said and grandpa agreed. Dad had to go and check something's and so I walked to my grandparents and I climbed my grandpa's arms and he hugged they knew something was bothering me "what's wrong Teinan" asked my grandma "I love my mom a lot grandma but I don't like been this what I am right now I love been an ape" I said "but you know your not an actual gorilla" said grandpa "yes I do but still is where I was born and I want to stay here forever and be this who I am" I said "I understand dear but maybe you can just give it a try for your mom and then tell her what you really feel" said grandma and she was right "thanks grandma I love you guys" I said and I hugged both of them. I went home and I took the dress off and everything with the help of my mom and she was just too happy and she hugged me goodnight.


	5. Chapter 3

_Ch.3 _

It's been awhile since I said goodnight to my mom but I just can't sleep, so I decided to go out a little bit and I pass by my parents room and I saw them sleeping peacefully and I go out and I swing in the vines until I landed on the ground and I start to walk a little and then I sit down in a tree I like to see the view of the jungle and the waterfall and I started to think and I want to make my mom I really do but I love my hope but then I remember what my grandma told me, my mom wasn't born here and she still decided to visit here and decided to stay so I should do the same thing and I decided what to do so I went back home and I landed In my room and fell asleep. Next morning came and I saw my mom making breakfast so I get near her "morning mom" I said "good morning dear" she answered "mom I decided something very important, and….i decided to go to with you to your place" I said and my mom stopped doing what she was doing and turns to see me all happy and she runs to me and hugs me very tightly and I was happy she was happy, while she was hugging me I saw my dad there who was kind of sad and he told my mom he was going to get fruit and I followed him he does down on the vine and I follow him " daddy?" I said and my dad grabbed his lance and he started picking up some fruits and I just sat there with my legs on my head and he finally finished and he gave a banana and sat next to me "daddy" I said he looked at me "Teinan I can't go with you and your mother to England" he said and I got surprise and crushed at the same time "but daddy I want you to go" I said "I know and I don't want to get separated from you but I got to take care of our home and your grandparents" he said I knew he was right, but I was going to miss him and everybody so I said nothing and just hugged him and my dad knew this was like a goodbye so he went home to explain it to my mom and I decided to go with the family to tell them the news. It was the second morning and my mom and grandfather had everything pack and the ship was already here for us and my mom dressed me again in the dress and I looked myself in the mirror and I really didn't see me in this but I had to show the opposite and my mom was also ready and we finally went to the beach and the boat was waiting and my mom said goodbye to my dad already and I knew it hurt them to be apart and both mom and grandfather where in the boat and when I got closer to the boat I heard noise and I turn around and I see my whole family and friends right there and I ran to my dad and I jump on his arms and I started to cry on my dad's shoulder and then he puts me down and I ran to hug my grandma and grandpa goodbye and all to Terk and Tantor and it was hard it really was I saw my grandma she had tears on her eyes and my grandpa sad face and then my dad took me from their arms and he took me to my mom and she carried me and I saw my dad also crying and finally the captain pushed the boat in the water and starts peddling to the big ship and I kept looking at my family and waving goodbye and I saw that my mom had some tears too. We finally made it to the ship we climb it and it was hard to see my family now and the ship sailed and we waved goodbye and then my mom took me to our room and I fall asleep. I woke up and it was day still and I didn't see my mom and I went to look for her and I found her "mom how long was I sleep" I asked her " you slept the whole night dear" she said "I did" I said " yeah you seem so tired and im glad you are well rested go outside and see" she told me and I listen and I went outside and I saw ocean just water and no more jungle and that made me sad and then I see the tallest point thing on the ship and I couldn't help it I had to climb it but I couldn't because of the dress so what I did was rip the skirt off and there and I climbed it and everybody down I saw them getting all close and then I see my mom and she screaming at me to get down but when I got to the top I see the view and feel the air it felt amazing but I had to listen to my mom so I slide down and do some of my flips and made it down and then my mom covers me and every had their eyes cover I was wondering why and my mom take us to our room and "Teinan first don't ever go out in public like this its not lady like and second we are not in the jungle anymore so you got to promise me whatever you learned in the jungle forget it especially climbing high things in England its dangerous promise me?" she said and it was hard for me because it's me " I promise mom" I said and we hugged and we fell asleep again and another day pass and then I heard everybody outside screaming and I go out and I see it I see England and it was amazing I couldn't believe it and my mom was happy to be here I saw it on her face but I missed my dad and I knew she did too, finally the ships stops and we get down and then I start seeing a lot people that look like me human, and all the ladies were wearing dress and men wearing clothes with weird hats and weird mustaches like my grandfather and then there was this weird machines that everybody drove and then where a few who had this animal who was tied to a wagon to take them around and I was amazed and there we see one waiting for us and I got near the animal in the front and it was an animal I never seen very beautiful and brown and it was nice to me and then my mom tells me this animal it's called a horse and I asked her if I can ride it but she said no so we went to the thing she said it's called wagon and we took off. We finally it made it to this big house and this use to be my mom and grandfathers house and it was beautiful from outside and inside and my mom showed me to the place that it was going to be my room. Then my mom told me I only have 4 days to get all lady like for this thing called school which I'm going to learn more about, but every hour I asked myself how is my dad and my family doing.

(Changing and going to jungle)

In the jungle everything was going slow everyday Tarzan felt sad missing his wife and daughter the jungle just seemed quite and lonely but his mom will come and tell him not to worry and be happy for his girls and just live like he use to and Tarzan knew she was right and so he was happy and he knew they were coming back one day and so Tarzan got back to his duties and also playful again with his friends.

(Back to England)

Its been 4 days already and I learned a lot that I feel I forgot everything about me but oh well for my mom so I was finally ready for the school and so my got me this weird clothes called uniform that I had to wear everyday to the school and she also packed some bags cause apparently this school I got to stay and only come home on the weekends and well my mom was excited I met her friends and I saw pictures of my grandmother and well this school is we're she went to and she was excited I was going to meet new friends of my age and everything. I was ready and my drove me to it and the school was big, huge, and there were a lot girls there and all them were pretty and some weren't and well my mom left me in the front door and she hugged me very tight and not letting go but she had to leave and I waved goodbye so I turn and I take a deep breath and I go inside and once I went inside a lot of the girls were staring at me and I make it and I find my room which I had to search with this girl her name was Aliza and well I felt sad because now I was separated from both my parents and well I had to put a smile and everything started going good but then I heard a lot girls talk about me but not nicely they were even saying some words I didn't know what I meant, and so I go back and they have this backyard with a lot trees and well I know I promised but I couldn't help it so I ran and I began to climb one tree the tallest one there was and it felt good and there was some strange animals there too and they were cute and well the past few weeks I made mostly friends with the animals than the humans and girls were making more fun of me and every day I missed my dad and my family, one day I go back to climb the trees but this time I got caught by the girls and they called the teacher and they actually went up to get me and I got in trouble and I had to clean the horses places and then it was lunch time and when I grabbed my lunch Aliza put her foot and I trip on it and it's been like this all time that I got tired of it and I used my jungle skills on her and it was funny and this was going on for weeks until one day when I mention about my family been gorillas and my dad jungle man most of the girls believed me and some though I was crazy and I made a new friends but enemies too. It was finally the weekend and I went with my mom and we went to this place to go shop and well I tell my mom if I can go look over there and this guys was selling animals skins, skulls, and a lot gorilla stuff that I couldn't control myself and I kind of jumped on the guy who was selling it and I got so mad and my mom had to get me to control myself and when she was taking me away I saw this weird man that I swear I saw him before and back home my mom got mad met telling why? That I'm supposed to be a lady and more until I finally let it out "MOM, I am a lady but I'm also a jungle girl and it's who I am and who I like to be, and well I'm not cut out for this lady stuff and this place It's amazing but I miss my home, and what I saw out there it's not okay those humans kill my friends and a lot gorillas who are family and that's not okay" I said to her and she was shocked and my grandfather was there and she finally responded "humans" she said "I never thought I will hear you say it like that humans?" she said and I got a sad look on my face and I knew it hurt her and she went to her room and I ran to my grandfather to hug him and he told me he was going to talk with her so I ran to my room and I cry for my dad and family. Then I remember about that guy I saw and well I started looking through my stuff and there I see this picture of that guy with both mom and grandfather and I knew who he was and so when it was school I decided to sneak out at night, but Aliza woke up and she was going to tell on me but I told to think about it she was going to have her friends and room back to herself and she accept it so she went back to bed and I went back to that place and I saw him Clayton talking to some other guys and over heard they are planning to go back to my home to re-attack the gorillas and I got scared I run to warn my mom, I went all the way to my home and I had to her about it.


End file.
